A SECOND CHANCE
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Angel and Connor get a second chance as father and son in an unexspected way. Also Angel in vampire Sire mode too. Warning: spanking and mention of spanking.
1. Chapter 1

A second chance

This is not related to my other Angel fanfics at all.

Summary: What if Wolfram and heart had given Angel a different kind of deal. One that no only involved the office but a second chance with his son as well. The rest is a surprise.

Warning: you know me and you should also know what I will warn you about. But if your new to my stories I'll say it anyway. Spanking of a child. Don't like it don't read it. If you read it anyway don't complain or post a negative comment about it. Because it will be ignored.

A SECOND CHANCE

"Here's the offer Angel." Lilah and Angel were in the big CEO office at wolfram and heart. Angel had just seen his son on the TV. His little boy had strapped bombs to innocent people and was going to blow the mall up. Lilah had seen his reaction and was ready to make him a new offer. One that would guarantee Angel signing the contract for wolfram and heart.

" We'll take your psychopathic son over there and make it so that he'll never remember any of this. He'll get a second chance to grow up again. Only this time he can be happy about it." Lilah said.

"What's that suppose to mean? Stop being cryptic and explain." Angel demanded.

"well. What I plan to do is go to a sorcerer and get him to do a spell on young Connor there. A spell that will make things right. And will give him a chance to be happy. He won't remember his life in quor-toth. He won't remember all the same times he had there. He wont remember anything about what has happened with you or anything else. What I'm going to do is give him a chance to start over. With you as his father. And no memories from Holtz. What do you say to that?" Lilah said.

What could he say to a plan like that? It was all he had ever wanted since his son had returned. A second chance.

He wanted Connor to be happy. And if this was the only way then he would agree to it. He assumed that when she said they would do a spell on his son that it would just erase his son's memory. He should have remembered that things were never that simple with This place.

"Okay Lilah. You have yourself a deal. " Angel said.

"Good." Lilah said then picked up the phone and ordered a man into the room. She and Angel explained to him what was going on at the mall. And the man agreed he would go retrieve Connor. With Angel promising Violence if a single hair was out of place on his boy.

Two hours later…

The spell was finished and Angel had been banned from the room while it took place because apparently he was distracting the wizard. So instead he paced outside the door until the wizard came out and said "It is finished." and then disappeared.

Angel went into the room expecting to find his son where he had left him on the bed. But he wasn't there. He snatched the covers aside and starred in confusion for a minute. His son wasn't gone. He was a child! He looked like he was 7 or 8 years old. But there was no denying this was his son. He could smell him. The wizard had made his son a child. But why? He saw the boy shiver in his sleep and covered him back up instantly. Then went outside where everyone was waiting.

He went right over to Lilah and Shoved her against the wall. "That wasn't our agreement. You were suppose to erase his memory not turn him into a baby!" Angel yelled at her.

Gunn, Wesley, Fred, And Lorne all stared wide eyed at Angel.

Connor was a baby?

"What he's not a baby. He's suppose to be 6 years old. Did he make him a baby?" Lilah asked.

"6? You knew he was going to make Connor a child and you didn't tell me?" Angel growled.

"Gees keep your snarling down to a minimum you want to give the poor kid a nightmare." Lilah teased as Angel released her throat.

"so this was your plan all along? TO get that Wizard to turn my son into a little boy. What do you think he's going to do when he wakes up and finds himself little again? Did he even erase his memories?" Angel asked.

"The memories of the hell dimension he grew up in are gone. If things went well then he should wake up thinking you're his father and with new memories of his life with you and your gang. Now back to business. We stuck to our part of the deal and now. It's your turn." Lilah said as she shoved the contract toward Angel and his gang.

Angel picked up the pen and signed the paper in blood.

The rest of the team signed it naturally. With ink.

Angel heard a noise from Connor and turned towards the door.

Going into the room he saw his son wiggling in the bed. Angel could tell he was awake and went over to the side of the bed where Connor was tying to climb out from under the sheets.

Angel knew he would have to get used to the little head that popped out of the covers. His son was so small. And young. Angel had trouble believing that this was the same boy who only two hour ago was 18 years old.

6 years old. Angel thought and then was attacked as the child threw himself into Angels arms to be held. "Daddy" Amazing how that one word could make him burst into tears. But it did. He cried silently as he held onto his young son.

"Things will be different this time I promise." Angel vowed to the small boy in his arms as the child so sweetly clung to him. Even though he had no idea why his daddy was sad.

"Don't be sad daddy." Connor said to him. And Angel squeezed him tighter.

"DDDAAAAAAAADDDDY! Need to breath!" Connor rasped out.

Angel immediately loosened his hold.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay baby?" Angel asked as he looked his little boy over.

"I'm fine daddy. Look. I slept my entire nap. Can I have my cookie now?" Connor said pointing excitedly at the clock. Angel looked over at the clock as well. And then put his son on the ground only to be glared at when he stood up himself. "What?" Angel asked worried that he had done something to hurt his son.

Connor promptly kept his mouth shut hand lifted his arms up toward his daddy. Stating for Angel clearly that Connor wanted to be carried. Angel was more than happy to pick him back up. He bent down and lifted the boy. Tossing him into the air Connor squealed and giggled in joy and then Angel caught him. And carried him outside.

This was better then a second chance. His son was young again. And it was as if he had never been taken. And Angel had to be careful because in the child's mind he hadn't been taken. He had been right here with his daddy where he belonged. And had just slept through and nap and earned a cookie. This was so much better then what he had had in mind. And he was glad for once that he listened to Lilah.

What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

A second chance

Part two:

Summary: What if Wolfram and heart had given Angel a different kind of deal. One that not only involved the office but a second chance with his son as well. The rest is a surprise.

Warning: Spanking of a child. Don't like it don't read it. But I'm sure you guys can understand why I won't add the spanking part right away.

* I don't really know how a 6 year old acts or talks. Mine isn't that old yet. So bear with me here.

A SECOND CHANCE

CHAPTER TWO: GETTING WHAT'S NEEDED

That night when Connor went to bed. Angel gave Gunn and Wesley money so that they could go to a store and buy Connor some toys. "Get him a soft soccer ball and a soft football too. Get him some water toys too. He's going to want to play when he's in the tub. Get him a toy boat or something. And whatever else you can think of. Here take this too." Angel said handing them another $ 200 dollars.

"I don't know how much things will cost but $ 400 dollars should be enough. Make sure to get some cereal for him. And some milk and…..I can't really think of anything else." Angel said as crossed his arms over his chest.

"Man you need to chill out. Your getting all stressed out for nothing. We'll go to the store and get whatever he will need and anything he will want. Trust me wasn't _that_ long ago that I was around his age. I remember what little kids like. Toys,candy,sweet cereal, pop tarts, basically anything that is a toy or anything that has sugar in it." Gunn said with a smile.

"I know. I'm just worried that something bad is going to happen. I never got to raise him. And now he's here as a six year old and I have no idea what I'm doing. I didn't think a second chance like this would ever be possible. I never thought that I would get to raise him. It makes me happy but on the other hand I still have no clue of what to do. It's been over 200 years since I helped take care of a child.." Angel said then saw their shocked faces and added. "My sister was several years younger than me."

"You had a baby sister? And you didn't turn her?" Gunn asked.

"No I ate her when she invited me in. but about 100 years later after Darla and I had an argument I went out and turned a girl that reminded me of her. Named Lilly but that's really not the point." Angel said getting back on subject.

So Gunn and Wesley went to the store after listening to Angel and bought Connor the food he would need and all the toys he could ever want. They were surprised that they could fit everything in the car.

Angel was there to help them carry the stuff into Connors room later that night.

The next morning after Connor had his cereal he asked his daddy if he could watch T.V. and Angel said yes.

Connor went In to the living room and turned the T.V. on and then found a cartoon with a bunny in it.

Angel had cleaned Connor's dish and headed into the living room to ask his son some questions.

He stopped because he saw his son hopping in one place again and again and again.

"What are you doing buddy?" Angel asked.

"I'm being a bunny daddy." Connor said without halting his jumping up and down.

"Oooookkkkaaay then. Why don't you sit down so we can talk. And you can continue watching T.V and being a bunny in a few minutes. How about that?" Angel said.

Connor gave him a frown and pouted "But I didn't do anything bad!" The boy said.

Angel gave him a confused look. "No you haven't been bad. I just wanted to ask you some question. Why would you think you were bad?" Angel asked.

"Cause you said we was gonna talk. And that always means I'm gonna get spanked for being bad. But I really didn't do anything this time daddy." Connor explained.

If Angel needed to breathe he would have chocked at that statement.

He spanked his son?

He spanked his 6 year old son?

That was just unbelievable.

Why would he ever spank this sweet little boy.

Surely he would never be bad enough to deserve a spanking.

A spanking! What the hell was that wizard thinking making his son afraid of him like that?

Angel sat down next to Connor and put his arm around his shoulder. The boy took the opportunity to climb onto his daddy's lap and sat down as he leaned his head on his daddy's big chest.

"Connor when I said talk I meant talk. This may sound strange to you. But daddy kind of lost his memory last night. And I need your help so that I can remember our life together." Angel told him.

Connor looked up at him.

"You don't remember me?" Connor asked.

"I don't remember anything. I mean I know that you're my son. And I know that Gunn, Wes, Fred, and Lorne are my friends. But is there anything you can tell me about the way you and I live. I mean do you go to school?" Angel asked not sure if he was ready for that is the answer was yes.

"I go to school. Not today. But on Monday. Today is Saturday so there is no school. I have one friend at school. Because the others call me a bully. I don't mean to be a bully. that's why I got spanked that last time. Cause I was naughty and fought in school. And the teacher called you. But the boy called me a freak. Cause my daddy never takes me to school. And you said he's just jealous cause I come to school in a limo and he doesn't. so on Friday he became my friend cause I offered for our driver to give him a ride home. And made him do it." Connor said completely getting off subject but Angel didn't mind.

Because the kid was still telling him about their life together.

"okay so I spanked you for fighting in school. But it sounds like you became friends with the boy that you argued with." Angel said.

"I didn't argue with him. I hit him. In the nose and there was lots of blood." Connor confessed.

That grabbed Angel's attention.

"You hit another boy? Connor that's dangerous. Your stronger then regular boys your age. You could have really hurt him." Angel lectured but stopped himself from adding the you could have killed him part of the talk.

Angel decided to change the subject to a safer topic.

" okay now I know about school. What about here. What do you do when you're here?" Angel asked.

" daddy! I play duh! But all my toys went missing. When I woke up they was different." Connor said.

" Well I was looking at them and decided that I would just get you a bunch of new ones. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about it. Was there a favorite toy you had?" Angel asked nervous.

"No. no favorites. Its just. I looked in my toy trunk and even those was gone. And I looked at he new toys. There nice. But I don't have a hockey set no more." Connor said softly.

"Well buddy, how about we go and get you a toy hockey set from the store." Angel said.

"NO!" Connor said looking up at Angel with big anxious eyes

"Cause then you'll burn cause you're a vampire and you just cant do that! You hafta stay away from the sun!" Connor said passionately.

Angel looked down at his son.

Did he really think I was going to forget that I was a vampire? Angel wandered.

Was does he know about vampire's?

" What's a vampire Connor? Can you tell me?" Angel asked.

" Vampire's are evil and have no soul. And you kill them with daylight, or decap lita…." Connor stopped uncertain of what the word was.

"Decapitation." Angel supplied.

"Yeah that! And also fire, and a wooden stick. But not for you. Cause your good. You're a good vampire. You help people cause you care and you have a soul." Connor said anxiously again.

Angel smiled at his son's words.

"Don't you mean wooden steak." Angel said.

" No cause steak is something you eat. And you don't eat a stick." Conner said sure of that.

Angel smiled again.

" Okay then. Wooden stick it is. You didn't try to eat a stick did you?" Angel asked suddenly curious himself.

" Uh.. Just a little. But you made me stop cause you don't eat sticks. You took it away and said that next time you'd smack me with it. Where's uncle Spike?" Connor asked at the end.

Angel's eyebrow's went way up. "what?" He asked as he lost his frown.

" Uncle Spike?" Angel asked outraged.

" Yeah. Uncle Spike. He's always here to see me in the morning. Its funny you argue with him all the time. And then sometimes when there is no school you invite me to the training room and I watch the two of you beat up on each other and cheer for both sides.

I love uncle spike and so do you. You just don't wanna admit it." Connor informed him.

Angel starred at the child for a moment thinking about those words.

Uncle spike. And they both loved him.

Angel knew one thing for sure.

He did not love Spike. He hated him.

But he also could read his son very well.

And his son did love uncle spike.

So how was Angel going to explain that Spike wasn't there?

And that the kid would probably never see him again.

What if it broke that kids heart.

No. to hell with that. If that was the case he'd send for the damn vampire himself.

And demand that he come visit Angel.

He'd have to explain the whole Connor thing of course.

Because Spike didn't know about Darla's impossible pregnancy and the miracle birth of his son.

Suddenly Angel thought of a solution.

"Well actually I remember Spike. And I forgot to tell you that he went on a trip yesterday morning. He went to a place called Sunnydale. And he may be there for a few weeks. He's helping a friend of mine named Buffy." Angel said and then stopped because his son was frowning. And he didn't look sad. He looked mad.

" What's the matter?" Angel asked.

" You said uncle Spike was visiting your tramp. I hate her!" Connor said heatedly.

Angel was beyond shocked at that.

Had his son just said that Buffy was his tramp?

Had his son just said the word tramp?

And Connor for the most part looked like he meant it.

" Connor listen to me. You don't say things like that okay? That is a bad word and you should know that. You don't call people tramps." Angel scolded his son gently.

" I don't care. Cause she is a tramp. And I hate her! She has the power to make you a bad vampire again." Connor said and a tear slipped down his face.

Angel grabbed Connors shoulders. " have you seen me when I was a bad vampire?" Angel asked.

Connor nodded.

" You were really bad. And mean. you said words that would have had my mouth full of soap if I had said them. And it was after she came to see you. You cant ever be really really happy. Cause you become bad. And its her fault. So she is a tra.." Angel cut off Connor's words by putting his hand over his mouth.

"I said to stop that! You don't call people names. Its not nice. Would you like it if I put soap on your tongue?" Angel threatned. The boy shook his head while Angel still held his hand over his mouth.

"Then you better not say that again. Buffy is a nice girl. And If I was too happy then it was the both of us that made that happen. Not just her. This is why I wanted you to tell me about our life together. So that I could know what's been going on lately. But if you say anymore bad words I'll have to wash your mouth out okay?" Angel asked sternly.

Though he wasn't at all sure that he could actually do it. Even though it did piss him off that is 6 year old son was calling the love of his life a tramp.

He still didn't know if he could actually do it.

Especially if Connor tried fighting with him.

Luck for Angel that Connor decided to be good.

Connor shock his head yes.

Angel released his grip on Connors mouth.

" Does uncle Spike hafta be with Buffy?" Connor whined.

Angel nodded and said. " Yes. that's where he's needed right now. He's helping her fight evil." Angel explained.

"Its not fair. He's suppose to help you fight evil. Cause you helped him when he got his soul back." Connor said and then he began to cry because he missed his Uncle Spike.

Angel rapped his armed around Connor and held him while he cried.

Okay that's it! Spike was moving in weather he like it or not.

And if that meant that Angel had to go to Sunnydale just to drag his ass over here that that is what he would do.

To be continued…

Want to read the before story to this one? It's under the name Angel returns.

Didn't expect that now did you?


	3. Chapter 3

Angel

A second chance

Chapter three: uncle Spike 

Spike sat down in the chair. Angel had summoned him all the way over to L.A. and he had just told him why.

That not only had Angel and Darla had a baby but that baby had been stolen and then found it's way back to Angel just so that he could kill him.

Angel told him everything from the day Connor was born to the day Connor strapped a bomb to himself and other innocent people. And also about the wizard and the new baby Connor.

And about how he would have to be Uncle Spike to the kid.

Angel had informed Spike the he was staying there with the rest of his team.

Which Spike didn't really have a problem with that. Since Angel had shown him a picture of the child and Spike had liked what he saw.

The kid was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Spike didn't mind hanging around when it would be for the kid.

And it would annoy Angel.

Angel and Spike had been talking for three hours in his office.

"He really cares about you Spike. And your going to have to pretend like you were here all along and that I sent you on a mission with Buffy. Because that's what I told him.

And just be warned. don't' talk about Buffy. He doesn't like her. Because the stupid Wizard put a memory in his head where Buffy came over and I became Angelus. He called her a tramp. So just don't' talk about her in front of him." Angel informed him.

"Poor Baby. Had to meet Angelus at such a tender age. Even though I'm pretty sure Angelus wouldn't have left him alive. Young child and all." Spike commented

Angel glared at Spike.

"That is not the point! Tonight I'm going to that wizard to find out what he put in my sons head. I wanna know what he had Angelus doing in front of my son. And anything else we may need warning about. I want to find out if he's going to age regularly now or if this age thing is only temporary." Angel said and added "Spike why don't you go up and tell Connor that your back." he said as he picked up the phone to inform his team that Spike was just added in.

Spike got up and went out the door.

He sniffed out the child.

Children had a different smell then regular humans.

Though most of the things he smelled was demon related.

He went up the elevator and went over to a door and knocked and then walked in.

Since a vampire didn't have to be invited into another vampire's home.

"Connor?" he called.

Angel had told him the kid had come home from school already.

And Spike tried not to act too surprised when the child came out and jumped up into his arms. Spike had to catch him which wasn't very hard.

"Well look at you. All cute and sweet eyed. What have you been up to while I was away?" Spike asked.

"lots. Member when I told you bout James? Well I got into a fight and hit him in the nose and I know you said not to do that. And you were right. Daddy smacked me for it. But have you seen him yet? He said that he don't remember anything. You could tell him better then I could. But don't tell him about the old days when you were both bad.

I don't want him to know about when he was really bad. You know cause he's 200 years old and he'll feel bad about it. What year did he start being bad?" Connor asked.

Spike contemplated that information and translated that Connor was asking what year Angel had become Angelus. The year he had become a vampire.

Spike didn't think it was time to get into that story yet.

"not right now kitten." Spike said.

"meow." Connor said and began acting like a kitten.

"Kittens do not like to be held." He informed Spike as he squirmed to get down.

Spike let him down and Connor got on his hands and knees and started crawling around on the floor meowing like a cat.

He looked up at Spike "This kitten would like some yarn uncle spike." Connor said and continued to roam around on all fours.

Spike grinned at the boy.

He went into Connors room seeing all the toys and came out to Connor.

"Sorry Kitten. All them toys but no yarn." Spike said grinning thinking that Connor was indeed the cutest boy he had ever seen.

"but I cant' be a kitty with no yarn!" Connor complained.

"Sorry. Cant help that. If we don't have yarn then we just don't have yarn. There's no getting around that. Sorry kid. But you can play kitten without having yarn you know." Spike said.

Connor obviously agreed because he went back to being a Kitten and that was when Angel came in and saw his son crawling around on the floor.

"What are you doing Connor? Did you lose something?" Angel asked.

"No daddy. I'm being a kitten duh!" Connor said as if Angel was silly for not knowing that.

"A kitten? I leave you alone with Uncle Spike for ten minutes and you turn into a kitten." Angel said with fake outrage.

Connor could tell that daddy was playing.

"OH yes. Uncle spike was bad and turned me into a kitten he used a glowing ring. But then he said we had no yarn and kittens aren't happy unless they can play with yarn." Connor said laughing.

"is that so? Uncle Spike turned you into a kitten and then forgot to get you yarn? How very mean of him." Angel said grinning at Connor.

"oh he didn't mean to. don't know how many times he told me to stay away from glowing jewelry, amulets and that. I'm always being naughty and picking them up. And weird things always happen to me. But don't worry. I'm just kidding. I'm not really a kitten see daddy." Connor said and got on his feet.

Angel didn't like what his son was saying about Amulets and glowing jewelry.

Why would the wizard give his son memories about things like that. What kind of happy memories were those? But that was the point. He hadn't really heard any happy memories from his son. That wizard was suppose to give his son a happy life full of good memories.

So far he hadn't heard about any.

I mean first Angelus and then Amulets?

Now Angel was more determined to find out what was in his sons head.

And Uncle Spike was either Coming with him or babysitting.

But he was leaving now.

He was going to find out where the wizard lived and then he would go find him.

To be continued…..

Hey next chapter will be Spike babysitting Connor and Angel confronting the Wizard.

I wanting to put a spanking in the next chapter.

Would you like to see

A.) Spike spanking Connor

B.) Angel spanking Connor

Or

C.) Angel spanking spike for spanking Connor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A second Chance**

*Warning: you knew it was coming. Spanking of a six year old in this chapter. Don't like it don't read it. If you read it anyway don't complain because will ignore you.

Chapter four: Dangerous behavior

"Hey Buddy I have to go out for a while. Uncle Spike can stay here and watch you okay." Angel said without informing Spike first. Who was standing right there.

"I don't know how to baby-sit." Spike complained.

"Sure you do. Besides it's easy. You play with him. You feed him. You make him take a bath and then you put him to bed. That simple." Angel said confidently.

And then he headed out the door and left Spike alone to baby-sit Connor.

Dinnertime

"So what would you like to eat bit?" Spike asked.

"Uncle Spike I'm not Bit. Dawn is." Connor informed him.

Spike looked over at Connor.

"Well Dawn's not the only one I can call bit you know. You know Dawn?" Spike asked.

"Yeah I do. I met her last year she babysat me and then was gonna jump off the top of the building. You gave her an awful spanking for it. She was screaming and crying. But you were crying too cause it hurt you to have to do it." Connor told him.

Okay what the hell was the point in giving the kid a memory like that? Spike wandered.

"I smacked Dawn for trying to jump of the building?" even though he was surprised he knew that if Dawn really had tried to kill herself and Spike found out he would probably give her a good smacking for it.

Connor nodded and then changed the subject because it no longer interested him.

"I want Pizza Uncle Spike." Connor said.

"Pizza? I'm not sure that's very healthy for you." Spike said.

"So. My supper don't gotta be healthy. I just gotta eat before I take a bath. Do I have to take a bath?" Connor asked in a hopeful voice as if pleading for Spike to tell him no he didn't have to.

He showed Spike his blue eyes and gave him his best puppy dog look.

Spike turned away from it.

"Yes you have to take a bath. It's part of being human. You bathe or you smell. And luckily for us it's not up to you right now. Or you'd smell forever." Spike said with a smile as he messed with Connors nose.

Then went over to the phone and Dialed a pizza place.

Ordered Connor a cheeseburger Pizza and then hung up the phone after giving the address.

"Are you gonna want some with me this time too Uncle Spike?" Connor asked.

"No bit. I don't eat Pizza. I'm a vampire. Vampire's don't eat human food." Spike said.

After Connor ate two slices of Pizza he was full and ready for bed.

But Spike had other idea's. "Come on junior time for a bath." he said picking Connor up.

Connor wiggled in his grip.

"NO I don't hafta have a bath. I wanna go night night." Connor said

"You can go to sleep after your bath. You're a mess." Spike said using a gentle tone.

"NO!" Connor yelled and then did the unthinkable.

He hit Spike in the chest. Knowing it wouldn't hurt him but hoping it would make him understand that a bath was not what he wanted.

Spike looked down at the boy that had hit him.

"No hitting. Or I'll smack your hands. We don't hit people. You are getting a bath tonight." Spike informed him.

After hearing that Connor proceeded to scream bloody murder and started to beat on Spike.

Spike decided that this had to stop.

The boy was completely out of control.

Who would have thought a sweet boy like that could throw the tantrum from hell?

Spike put his foot up on the toilet seat and put Connor over his lap.

"Uncle Spike said your (Smack Smack) not aloud to (Smack) hit people. It's not nice." Spike said while laying three smacks to Connors bottom.

And then the boy burst into heart breaking sobs.

Spike lifted him back up into his arms and held him while Connor clung desperately to his Uncle Spike.

"I'm sorry. don't' spank me no more. I'll be good. I wont hit you again. Did I hurt you?" Connor head lifted off of Spikes chest and looked with wide worried eyes.

"No love. You didn't hurt me. But that doesn't make it alright. Do you understand what I mean?" Spike asked feeling guilty for spanking the child who was obviously very tired.

Maybe it would be better if his bath waited until morning.

What could it possibly hurt?

Spike took Connor into his room and tucked him tightly into the covers.

As he turned to leave he heard a noise and turned around but all he saw was Connor with his eyes closed.

So he went out into the living room and turned on the T.V. to wait for Angel to get home.

Connor opened his eyes again.

"Are you here?" Connor whispered to his demon friend who sometimes came to his room.

The demon appeared in front of him.

"Of course I am here. I am always here. I just have to hide from Angel and Spike." the demon spoke to Connor.

"What about mommy?" Connor asked him.

"You were correct." the demon informed him.

"I knew it. I knew I had seen her. She's a ghost isn't she." Connor said.

"yes I believe she is." The demon said then added "Will you let me touch you now?"

"I don't know what if uncle Spike hears me?" Connor said suddenly lowering his voice knowing he would really get spanked if he was caught Talking to a demon in his room.

He'd get it from uncle Spike and then also from daddy when he got home.

"I don't wanna get in trouble." Connor said.

"It's okay you wont get in trouble no one will hear you. I just need a little bit of your blood that's all." the demon tried to persuade him.

"Okay if you have to." Connor said a little louder.

Spike heard Connor talking in his room and got up quietly to check it out and then overheard what he was saying. Then he heard another voice talking to Connor about needed his blood.

Spike kicked the door in and stood watching as the demon disappeared.

"Uncle Spike." Connor greeted shocked.

Spike came over to sit on Connor's bed.

"Who was that?" Spike asked concerned.

"just a friend of mine that sometimes comes here to ask me for things." Connor said.

"Like your blood? Connor friends don't ask for your blood. And that was a demon. You should have yelled for me when he first showed up. Why did you talk to him? That's not something your aloud to do and I'm sure you know that." Spike said.

"You weren't here when he first showed up. Daddy was. And he said not to tell daddy." Connor said.

"This isn't the first time that same demon has come to you." Spike said knowingly.

And now very worried.

Why was a demon after Connor's blood?

Well nothing good could come out of it so it didn't matter.

"Are you gonna spank me again?" Connor asked sadly.

Spike looked over at Connor thinking about that.

He didn't want to spank him.

But he thought It would be a better reminder if he did.

" I hate to say this. But yes I'm going to smack you for talking to that demon. The only demons your aloud to talk to are the ones your father hang around with. That means Lorne and me. Other then that you don't talk to demons. There bad. And I don't know why he wanted your blood but if he shows up again you scream at the top of your lungs. I don't care what time it is. You see him or any demon in your room you scream and if you can run to your dad or me. You don't sit and talk to them." Spike lectured.

He also realized that he was really beginning to love the little lad.

And he would have to spank him for what he did.

But he wanted Connor to remember that he shouldn't talk to demons.

Spike unwrapped Connor from his blankets.

"I love you bit you know that don't you?" Spike asked.

Connor nodded with very sad eyes.

Spike gave him a kiss on the forehead and then placed his face down over his lap.

Smack Spike's hand came down and stung Connors bottom. Connor yelped.

Another Smack and another and another and soon Connor was crying as Spike continued to sting his bottom with his heavy hand.

After 10 smacks Spike stopped.

He couldn't take It anymore.

Spike lifted him up and held him in his arms while he cried and held onto Uncle Spike.

Connor didn't know what to say. His bottom stung too much for him to be able to think clearly.

And if Spike told daddy about the demon daddy would spank him with the wooden spoon.

Because that was used in serious cases.

And Connor knew he had been bad to talk to the demon.

And he knew if he was caught daddy would spank him with the spoon.

And it didn't matter that Spike had spanked him tonight his daddy would still spank him tomorrow for lying.

Daddy always said that if you kept a secret from him it was the same as lying to him.

He didn't let it plague his mind too much.

He knew his daddy spanked him because he loved him.

The same with Uncle Spike.

But that didn't mean he was looking forward to tomorrow.

Because he wasn't. Not one bit.

To be continued…...

I haven't decided yet about weather or not Angel will use the spoon on him.

DO you think that would be too harsh it he gave him 10 with the spoon?

Let me know and I may update sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

A second chance

Okay I adding a new character that belongs to ME and not Joss wheaton since I don't hate my characters. And I would feel horrible if I killed a character off like Joss wheaton does in ALL seasons of ANGEL! GOD THAT MAN JUST HATES HAPPY ENDINGS AND HATES HIS CHARACTERS.

Sorry it just really bugs me. On with the story.

Note: in season 1 when Pen showed up Angel had dreams because a Sire can sense when a fledgling is in town. So that is what will happen here. It just wont be Pen that Angel senses this time. Also I'm going to try my best with Angelus' accent. Irish may be hard for me.

chapter five: New arrival.

After coming home and finding out that Spike had spanked Connor and that apparently there was a Demon that wanted his child's blood Angel was surprised when he was able to go to sleep.

He usually didn't dream but this time he did. It was more of a memory then a dream.

Rome 1788

Darla had Rescued Angelus from Holtz and then took him to feed to make his stronger.

He went into the house alone his sire insisting that she was full and didn't need to feed and so he could go by himself. He had a slight argument with her before he took off.

He sensed that there were three humans in the house he knocked on the door and when a child answered he gave her a sweet smile but in his head he thought of sweet Kathy. His baby sister. He would check that out later. He had heard of reincarnation and for some reason he knew that this girl was the reincarnated version of his sister Kathy.

He looked like and angel to her. "Hello there little one. I'm a friend of your fathers. Mind if I come in and speak with him?" he asked the trusting girl. He knew she would let him in. Kathy had let him in too.

She nodded "Oh come in then sir." the young girl said.

"Aren't you a sweet lass. Remind me to give you a special treat before I go." Angelus said as he headed into the room where her father was sitting. The wife was upstairs.

The man got defensive "Who are you what are you doing in my house?" he demanded.

"Just dropped in to say hello. You don't remember me do you?" Angelus asked and he did know the man. He had met the man shortly after becoming a vampire. He hadn't eaten him because the man was magical and had told him that Kathy would be reincarnated.

"I remember you Angelus. Not many forget one like you." the man said.

"Ah yes. My reputation proceeds me. So that's sweet Kathy is it?" Angelus asked as he looked at the little girl then turned back to the man "How did you do it? How did you put her soul in that body?" Angelus asked.

"It was easy. Magic. I put her soul into the baby and then took the baby to raise as my own and I even got married. I've taken good care of her." The man said.

"That doesn't matter. Had I known what you were planning I would have just drained you long ago. You never said that it would be YOU that reincarnated her." Angelus said as he shadowed the mans steps as he tried to get away.

"This could be another chance for you Angelus. The first time you were too hungry to care. But there are two in this house that you'll feed on. I had a vision. Her destiny was stolen that night. You were suppose to turn her Angelus. I don't know why. I just know that you were. And you didn't. You must turn her this time. Unless of course you can't handle the child." the man taunted him.

Angelus laughed "Can't handle sweet Kathy? Who do you think your talking to? My father was an old man when my sister was born. My mother too. Neither of them had the energy to care for her. It was me doing most of the raising. When I was young my father whipped me often. When Kathy was young I was the one whipping her. Cause I was the one that would catch her when she did wrong. So don't think for a second that I can't handle my baby sister. I been doing long before you were born lad." Angelus said.

"You whipped a little girl?" the man asked.

"Well not in the same way that my father whipped me. I merely put her across my knee and spanked her. Are you certain you want me to turn her?" Angelus said in a mocking tone.

"Yes. If you can handle her as a sire. Have you sired anyone yet?" the man asked.

"Aye. Many. But never a child. It's forbidden to turn a child. Simply because they are vulnerable and would never be able to live on their own in the world. The sire that turns a child would have to stay with that child always." Angelus said he had not trapped the man against the wall when he sensed that the girl had come into the room he turned his head towards her "Run along upstairs sweetling. This is between us men." Angelus told her.

She ran upstairs to tell her mama and Angelus rolled his eyes as he heard her he turned back to the man "You brought her back just so I could turn her?" Angelus asked.

"She's not Kathy Angelus. She has Kathy's soul and perhaps some day she will gain her memories but she is not the same girl. She is not your sister. You killed your sister. And in my vision she did not loss her soul when you turned her. She's unique. I don't know why she didn't lose her soul but she wont." The man said.

Angelus frowned "A child vampire is hard enough to teach but one with a soul would be impossible. She would never be able to slaughter as other vampires do. Her guilt would hold her back from reaching her full potential." Angelus said.

"What the great Angelus isn't dominant enough to teach a child with a soul?" the man taunted again but this time it got him eaten. Angelus growled and then bit into the mans neck and drained him.

The body dropped to the floor dead.

Then a woman screamed and he turned to see the wife as she grabbed up her daughter and began to run for the door Angelus jumped over her and landed in front of her as he smiled at the woman "And where do you think your going with my Kathy woman?" Angelus asked.

"Kathy. Her name is Lily." the woman corrected him as she put her child behind her body. "You can't have her." the woman said.

"No my dear. She's mine. And its you that can't have her." Angelus said and then hit the woman and as she fell to the floor he was on her in seconds and bit into her neck. After draining her he turned to the child and shushed the girl as she was crying. He pulled her into his arms as he picked her up. "Shush now wee one. Your alright. I won't hurt you. Your my precious girl aren't you. Yes you are. There there. Its all over now. I'll take you with me. You can trust me to take care of you. Deep inside you know that I will." Angelus said as he bit into her neck and drank and then he placed her on the floor as he bit his wrist and plugged her nose to force her mouth open and then the drops of blood went into her mouth and her mouth now attacked to his wrist as he told her "There a good girl. Drink. There we go. My sweet girl. You'll feel all better once you awake." Angelus said as she passed out.

He took her home and Darla adored her more then anything. Years later Angelus gave her to a vampire he trusted to take care of her and said that he would come back for her but when he had come back the vampire had been dusted by a slayer and the child was nowhere to be found.

Italy 1889

William the bloody, Drusilla, Darla, and Angelus were in the middle of a slaughter when suddenly out of nowhere in front of them landed a child. She attacked William.

Angelus and Darla stared for a moment too stunned to believe it. It couldn't be. But it was.

William sensed that she was a vampire and in moments he had a stake to dust her but a second after knocking her off of him Angelus had slapped the stake from his hands and was now in between him and the child as he turned to talk to the child she glared daggers at him "Now now that's no way to behave lass. Wouldn't want daddy to spank you now would you?" Angelus asked in a sweet tone.

The young vampire had a tortured look on her face "You killed her." she said.

"Who's that sweetling?" Darla asked.

"Kathy. You killed your own sister. Your a monster. A brother is suppose to take care of his sister and keep her safe. Not be the hand that kills her. I saw what you did to her. And Drusilla. Your a monster Angelus." Lily said.

Angelus quirked a brow at her "I know why you saw me kill Kathy but why did you see what I did to Drusilla?" he asked more to himself then to her.

Darla gasped "Maybe she's like Drusilla Angelus. Perhaps she has visions from the powers that be. You made her before you made Drusilla. She must have seen what you did before you did it." Darla said and then smiled sweetly at the child "Listen love. We can all sit down and have a family reunion once this is finished but we can't just stop what we're doing. You'll have to be patient dear." Darla said and then she and the others began to attack again killing all the people in the town.

When they were done there was no sign of Lily.

"Angelus of grow tired of this disappearing act of hers. She's done this twice now! Honestly showing up and then running off as if the dogs are after her or something. I swear when I finally do get my hands on her..." Angelus interrupted her "You'll have to wait your turn lover. I get first round on that ungrateful hide of hers." Angelus said angry that once again she had escaped him.

He was growing tired of always chasing and tracking her.

"It's alright Angelus. We'll head to Romania next. And I'll get you a gypsy girl. How about that?" Darla said with a smile.

Angelus laughed "Sounds delightful my sweet plum. Then I think I'll visit Pen. See what the little whelp has been up to lately. Got a letter the other night saying that if I didn't put a leash on my pup they would dust him. So I know he's pissed someone off." Angelus said with a laugh.

"Doesn't he always?" Darla giggled.

"Ah yes. That he does. But as his sire it's still my duty to protect him when I can. And indeed I can." Angelus said not afraid of the wanna be bad ass Vampire that had sent him the message.

"So who's the little bit Angelus?" William asked.

"Oh just a wee one I made long ago before you or Drusilla were made. She's still a pain in my arse. But she'll learn not to be as soon as I get my hands on her. You and Drusilla go play on your own for a while. Darla and I have some business to attend to." Angelus said and they all went their separate ways.

New York 1932

Lily sat before the seer as she looked into her crystal ball. The seer could see the image but she could not.

"I see the calling of change on the winds. I see evil rising to destroy you. I see you in danger. I see only one can protect you. I see you returning to your Sire." The Seer said.

Lily's eyes widened. "Never! I will never willing go back to my Sire." she said.

"Then you will die. That is your choices girl. Go to your sire. Or be destroyed." the seer said.

Lily shook her head. She couldn't go back to him. That soulless monster Angelus who was the bane of her existence.

Something changed then and the seer said "You will go to him when he loses his soul for the second time. When he works for the wolf Ram and Heart that is when you shall go to him. That is when they will try and take you out. But if you go to your Sire that they will not dare to touch you." The seer said.

Present day

Angel woke with a start after seeing all that. He had completely forgotten the fact that Lily had always had a soul. But he hadn't known that she was in danger. Why was she in danger? What was after her? And why was he seeing this now? The last time he had dreamed about a Fledgling it was Pen. And he could remember after the gypsies cursed him with the soul and Darla had thrown him out he had remembered that Pen was in danger and so he had left and rescued him pretending that he was still Angelus but soon after that he left Pen alone again and went back to Darla.

Two hours later:

After leaving Connor in the care of Lorne Angel was at his desk now and Gunn Fred Wesley Spike and the whole gang sat in front of him.

Harmony came in "Uh boss there's someone here to see you. " Harmony said a look of confusion mixed with worry on her face.

That got everyone's attention. "Send him in." Angel said not having any clue who it could be.

Spike didn't recognize the man who walked in and neither did Angel.

"Angelus. My name is Rupert. I work for the Russian branch of Wolf Ram and Heart. I have a client that has a small problem and of course we can't help him unless you sign this." Rupert said as he handed a contact to Angel.

The contract said something along the lines of relinquishing his rights as a Sire and giving them permission to dust a vampire he had created.

"Rather be safe then sorry. Wouldn't want to risk pissing the great Angelus off." Rupert said.

Angel looked up at the man. "I'm her Sire. You really expect me to just sign this and let you dust her?" Angel asked as if the man was insane.

"Angelus. Please. You must understand. You don't know what she's done. We must get rid of her and there is no one to claim and care for her. You knew when you made her that it was forbidden unless you intended to stay with her forever. You left her for too long. You no longer have a claim on her. And she doesn't want your protection other wise she would have come to you by now. You understand our branch can't touch her until you sign that." Rupert said.

"Yeah. So I guess your just not gonna touch her then." Angel said as he pushed the contract away.

"You refuse to sign?" Rupert asked.

"Yes." Angel said.

"I can't promise that she won't be dusted. All I can do is tell you that we won't help them. We're not stupid. We know what happens when you cross Angelus. I'd rather not experience that. But if you wish we could perhaps find a way to get her to you if you want to claim her again." Rupert said.

"I appreciate the thought but she's already here. I just have to wait for her to come to me. And she will. Or I'll go find her." Angel said.

"Well I told them that you wouldn't sign but they wanted to try so I did. I'll head back to my own area now. You have a good time Angelus. And I hope you tear them apart if they come for her. They deserve it for being stupid enough to target your fledgling." Rupert smiled and then left.

"I don't get it." Fred said.

"That was about Lily. I had a dream about her last night. She's here." Angel said.

"Who's Lily?" Wesley asked.

"Wait you mean that little bit that attacked me long time ago when we were still soulless? You made her? Angel she was like 10 years old or something. That's forbidden to make a child so young. What were you thinking?" Spike said.

"I was thinking that she was my sister reincarnated and I wanted to turn her! That's why she saw me kill Kathy. It was a memory from her past life." Angel said.

"Okay. But why do they want to dust a child vamp?" Gunn asked kinda sickened by the thought that a child was a vampire.

"A. She has a soul. B. She apparently pissing someone off. C. She's a child on her own. And D. all of the above. That's why they want her dead." Angel said.

"wait she has a soul?" Spike asked " How did that happen?"

"She always had one. When I turned her she didn't loss her soul. I never told Darla or anyone else and when I was cursed with a soul I completely forgot that she had one. I haven't spoken to her since that night she attacked you." Angel said to Spike.

"That's unheard of. There's no record ever of a person keeping their soul once they are turned. And I've read your file there was never anything about Lily." Wesley said.

"Not everything I did as Angelus was recorded. The File wouldn't mention every vampire I sired. Nor would it tell you about all of the victims because there's no way for anyone to know about every single person I killed. That watchers file will only list what the watchers think is useful to them." Angel said.

"Okay so first Connor gets turned into a kid and now there's a child vampire with a soul in town. Well that's just great!" Gunn said sarcastically.

"So what do we do about it?" Spike asked.

"Like I said. Give her time to come to me and if she doesn't then I go find her and play the bastard sire on her tale cause she's had it coming for over a hundred years now." Angel said in an annoyed tone.

Spike flinched ouch. That didn't sound like Angel. That sounded like Angelus.

"Why didn't you tell him that you were Angel like you usually do?" Fred asked.

"Sometimes its better to let them fear you. I'd rather have him afraid of Angelus then not afraid of Angel cause I have a soul. I'll do what I have to to protect her. Not just because she's got Kathy in her but also because I made her. Its my job to protect her because I'm her sire. I'd owe the same to Spike or anyone else that I Sired." Angel said.

"You didn't Sire me you wanker." Spike said angry.

"Oh yes I did Spike. Drusilla turned you but she didn't sire you. She was too much of a child to know how to teach you anything. I did all that. I made you what you became and that's what makes a Sire. Not just turning the vampire but teaching them and protecting them and drawing lines so that they don't go too far. I never got to do much of that with Lily because I had to abandon her because of Holtz. I left her with a vampire and then when I returned the vamp was dusted and there was no sign of her. There was no news about where she was and so I went back to Darla and over the next years on and off we searched for her. Trying to find her or even some news on her but there was nothing." Angel said.

Spike shut up since the older vampire had a point.

"So how old was she when you turned her?" Wesley asked curious about her age.

"Between ten and twelve I'm not really sure how old she was. I assume closer to twelve though. Don't underestimate her. She may be a child with a soul but she's still a vampire and she doesn't have the face. It's strange. She could just bite and drink the blood. No demon face at all. She's not like other vampires. She has abilities that other vampires don't. She has telekinesis and can see the future. She also hates Angelus. She always did. Angelus murdered her family in front of her and then turned her right there. I was hard on her at first. Always yelling at her. Always quick to discipline her if she back talked or something. She had a soul and so Angelus thought he needed to be hard on her to crush the soul. It just made her hate me more though. Her father had never laid a hand on her but she also has Kathy's memories so she see's what I did to Kathy. The discipline and the murder. That's when she really hated me. I think she always knew that she was really Kathy. What she didn't know is that I killed her. And when she saw it she hated me for it. Deep down she's really my sister. I know it and she knows it. But she didn't always know it. And I think she's mad at me for not telling her from the beginning about who I was and who she really was to me." Angel said almost sadly.  
"So what's the plan for when she is here? She's not a puppy Angel you can't pluck her from the streets and keep her. You said yourself that she hates you. She won't stay here. She won't want to." Gunn said.

"Well that's the thing about a Sire. Like with Spike. He hates me. But I ordered him out here and so he came. He didn't have to like having to come. He just had to obey and do as he was told. He knows it's easier if you just listen. Despite that thick head of his he learned quickly not to cross me as his Sire. Lily is gonna have to learn that too. A Sire is always stronger then those they create. Believe me. I can find a way to keep her here weather she likes it or not. I will keep her safe. And right now safe...is here with me." Angel said.

"Okay then. I'll let you deal with that. So will she be stuck up there with Connor then?" Gunn asked.

"Yes and No. She'll be up there with him sometimes but not all she time. She can help us with her visions. Like Cordy used to." Angel said.

"Can she fight?" Wesley asked.

Angel shook his head "Maybe but she's not leaving here. She won't be working with us. Unless she has a vision she stays up there with Connor away from the influence of this place." Angel said.

Spike nodded his head seeing the logic in that. "Probably for the best. Who knows what being in this place could do to her. She's already vulnerable being a child and all. Very easy to manipulate or talk a child into doing things they shouldn't. They have trouble keeping themselves out of trouble. Being around these people all time would just make that ten times worse. She doesn't think before acting. She attacked me after all. I did nothing to her and she just attacked. You can't just attack any random vampire. I would have dusted her had you not slapped the stake from my hands." Spike said.

"When did you find out about her power Angel?" Wes asked curious.

"It was about 3 years after I made her. She back talked to me and I slapped her in the face. The second I did it a candle flew across the room and busted against the wall and a dagger plunged itself into the wall that I had her pinned against. It scared her to death when it happened she thought that I had done it. But it sure as hell wasn't me. I realized then that she must have had the power before I turned her and that I needed to keep a tight leash on her so that she could control it. I think she accidentally dusted that vampire I left her with. And then fearing what I would do to her for using her power she took off and has just been avoiding me like the plague ever since. I don't think she knows I have a soul now." Angel said.

"Probably not. Probably why she ain't been here yet. She's trying to work up the courage to face daddy again. Little does she know Daddy has a soul now and won't spank her for not eating a human for dinner." Spike said with a rye smirk.

Fred gave him a look of disapproval. "Fred we're old fashioned and spanking was a normal punishment for children back then. Its only been about ten years ago that they started saying it was abusive. It's worked since the beginning of time and has been around longer then the bible. Plus she's a child. The only reason I spanked her instead of beating her was because she was so young and I just didn't feel right about it when I knew a spanking would hurt just as much and would teach her the same lesson. I didn't beat Spike until after he started trying to kill Buffy. Not like it's a secret that I spanked those that I sired." Angel said.

Spike's mouth dropped open "Why in the bloody hell did you have to say that for!" he was embarrassed now that they knew Angelus used to spank him. He preferred being beaten up by Angel then being spanked by Angelus.

Being spanked by Angelus was NOT fun! And it HURT far more then you would think and he only stopped when you were past the point of crying and were screaming for mercy only then would he finish up. And he didn't always use his hand. On Spike he had used a hairbrush that had stung like the dickens and also a strap that had made him crying screaming mess after only twenty lashes. He never tried attacking Angelus again after that strapping. But as far as he knew Angelus had only used a hand on Lily.

Angel's demeanor changed. "She's here." he said a little shocked that she had actually come.

Harmony was at the desk leaning over and talking the child vampire when she asked "So why do you wanna see the boss?"

"He's my bastard Sire." Lily said.

"Wow. Okay." Harmony said a little on edge as she went around the desk and took the child by her hand and walked to the office as she opened the door she saw everyone turn her way "Boss according to her you Sired her." Harmony said.

Lily snatched her hand away from Harmony "I am NOT six I DON'T need you to hold my hand!" Lily snapped.

"She is. You can go Harmony. I'll take care of her." Angel said and Harmony walked out saying "Whatever."

Lily stayed where she was for a while but the she spoke "Rupert said you wouldn't sign the contract and that I better get myself over here. I don't need you to keep me safe Angelus." Lily said.

"Okay listen VERY carefully because I'm only gonna explain this once. I made you. But I am not Angelus. I was cursed with a soul. So I have a soul now. I'm not Angelus. Me and him are completely different. For example. I don't eat people anymore. I drink animal blood. I was on my own for a while there. And these people you see are more then just humans that I work with. There my friends. My family. You remember Spike don't you? You attacked him." Angel said as he stood up. The others got out of their chairs too.

Lily looked over at the other vampire in the room. "William the bloody." she said in a dangerous tone.

Spike raised his finger and pointed at her "No. No. No. None of that. That's not gonna lead anywhere good." Spike said in a defensive tone.

"I see it all. The past and the future. I see all that you did. "Lily said.

"Yeah well my memory works fine thanks. Don't need help remembering all I've done. I got a soul now too. Me and Angel...We're different then we were back then. Way different. You might actually learn to like us this way." Spike said.

"Weather you like us or not isn't the issue. Who's after you Lily?" Angel asked.

Lily smirked "What's the matter Angelus. Don't like that there are vampires after me?" she asked.

"Why are there vampires after you?" Angel wanted to know.

Lily shook her head "I see no reason for the blood bath you will create if I did tell you."

"There won't be a blood bath. If there vampire's I'll just dust them. How many are there and what did you do to make them mad?" Angel asked.

"There are ten. And I did nothing. All I did was fight back when they attacked me and then ran away when I saw that I wouldn't win. I wouldn't let them dust me. That's why they are after me. Oh and they wanted to dust me because I refused to tell them who my Sire was. They were asking so that they could get you to come get me but I wouldn't tell them and so they tried to force me by fighting me. But I got away and they have been after me for over 100 years. They went to Wolf Ram and Heart to ask for help in finding my Sire. They of course were able to figure out who had created me by using a seer. She told Rupert that you were my Sire and he drew up the Contract to find out weather or not I was still important to you. He called me an hour ago saying you refused to sign and that I should go to you for help." Lily said.

"Okay now wait just a damn minute!" Angel said angrily "Are you telling me that...You have got to be kidding me!" Angel said so angry he couldn't even finish the sentence.

All this was caused because she hadn't been willing to go back to her sire! These Vamps didn't like that she was a child on her own and so they wanted him to take care of her but she had refused to tell them who he was. That's what all this about? God was she a stubborn child!

"You know what?" Angel said with a false smile on his face "You just lost ALL your rights! You are mine and I'm claiming you once again. Guess what little girl? Daddy's home and your staying put! Forever!" Angel told her his smile faded as he snapped that at her.

"You can't do that!" Lily shouted.

"Watch me!" Angel said as Spike snickered "Just did didn't he?"

"That's not fair!" she shouted .

"You will sit down and stay put right now!" Angel said snapping his fingers and pointed to the couch in the office.

His pen flew across his desk and stopped at the edge of it. He grabbed it and gave her a warning glare "Stop it! Right now! Do you hear me?" he glared at her.

Lily's eyes widened. She hadn't meant to move anything!

She went to the couch and sat down trying to calm herself. Not being able to control her power was not good. But maybe her Sire could help her. He had a soul now and that meant that he was good. Right? So he would want to help her control it. Right?

Angelus had just forbidden her to use it again and threatened to blister her backside black and blue if she ever used it again. She was too afraid of him to dare get mad at him anyways. But that was before she had been abandoned by him.

But he was different now as was William or Spike as Angel had called him.

And really what was the point to changing the name? William was now Spike. And Angelus was now Angel. Really all Angel had done was chop the us part off. That seemed dumb to her. Why bother? It wasn't even that different. And Angelus was still feared by those who knew him and there are many that know of his legacy. The great Angelus. Even she knew.

What she did not know was Angel. She supposed that she would see just how different they were.

To be continued...

I know it took me a LONG time to update so I hope you liked this chapter.

Next chapter: Connor meets Lily and Angel gets reminded of his past. A lot. And Spike gets annoyed because Lily continues to call him William the blood just to piss him off.


End file.
